cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunters Guild
The Hunter's Guild Hunter's Guild Forums The Hunter's Guild- A Brief History The Hunter's Guild was set up in August 2006 by DarkQuiksilver. After incidents beyond his control, DarkQuiksilver left the Grand Global Alliance to forum his own alliance, the Hunter's Guild. He set up the Hunter's Guild to create an alliance where war was not forbidden, and where the prosperity of nations was the primary focus. Joining the Hunter's Guild To join the Hunter's Guild, one must be independent of all other alliances. It is also preferred that member's be part of the Black Team. This will help us identify members. Also, put Hunter's Guild or HG into your nation bio. To apply, either post on the on-site forum sign up thread, or post in the validating thread with the following details: -Nation name -Nation ruler -On-site forum name -Why you want to join -Previous alliances -Nation strength -Speciality (pick two)- Trade/Aid/War/Diplomacy/Recruitment/Press releases -Would you be willing to be an ambassador? After this, join the off-site forum found at http://z6.invisionfree.com/Hunters_Guild/index.php?act=idx and your account will be validated. Anyone can join, strong or weak, old or young. Our aim is to have as varied a member group as possible. If you wish to leave the alliance, you must post on the off-site forums and PM DarkQuiksilver with a valid reason. What the Hunter's Guild Stands For The alliance was set up to give nations who do not frown on war a place of refuge. We support wars against rogue nations, but we will not attack a member of an alliance without good reason. Any member found to have broken this rule will be given a warning. If it happens again, then the penalty will be immediate expulsion from the guild. We encourage our members to take on odd jobs for people. The main one of these is bounty hunting. Bounties are acceptable as long as the target is independent of any alliances. Members are expected to aid each other in times of war, and to follow orders given to them from higher-ranking members as long as the orders do not conflict with anything in the charter or the other policies. The guild stands for loyalty, and any traitors will be punished severely. We frown on spying within alliances. Any member found to be spying for another alliance will be attacked and the alliance that sent the spy will be forced to explain otherwise the information will be made public. We support the use of nuclear weapons, but only if sanctioned by a member of the government. Any member found to have used a nuclear weapon without permission will be forced to explain themselves. If the reason is not valid, then the member will be expelled from the alliance permanently. Electing Government Officials In the alliance, the majority of government officials are elected. The ones that are not are the Dark Hunter (head of the alliance), a position currently held by DarkQuiksilver, and the Shadow Hunter (deputy head) a position currently reserved for Scared killer. All other positions with a few exceptions are elected by members of the alliance. These positions include the War Cabinet, the ambassadors to other alliances, and the heads of the various Bureas. As the alliance grows, more positions will be created. Any member can run for the positions as long as they do not currently hold another position. A member can run for up to 2 positions at a time. All members can vote providing they have passed the validating stages. If a member does not fulfill his or her position, then the Dark Hunter or the Silent Hunter can choose to strip him of his or her position, and ban them from running for the position again. Dilpomacy and War As previously mentioned, the Hunter's Guild frowns upon unreasonable war against alliance members. We wish to maintain close relations with other alliances, and we will make deals with them. We are happy to receive ambassadors from other alliances, and we will attempt to send our own wherever possible. During major conflicts, such as the Great War, the Hunter's Guild will fight for it's allies. The guild seeks to create pacts with other alliances wherever possible. In the event of a war between two allies, the guild will remain neutral. This charter is subject to change. Signed by the Dark Hunter of the Hunter's Guild, --Darkquiksilver 10:39, 4 August 2006 (UTC) --Darkquiksilver 10:39, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Category:Alliances